The present invention relates to shoe closets, and more particularly to improved shoe closets having conveyor means driven by a motor for automatically conveying shoes to a desired position.
In shoe closets of a multi-door type, it is quite inconvenient for users to locate certain shoes, because one has to possibly open numerous doors to search for the shoes. In addition, the user has to possibly open numerous doors to seek a space for shoes to be stored.
The present invention provides improved shoe closets to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.